Property Of
by InZane-Zaki
Summary: Veelas are known for their possessiveness over those they treasure the most. Be it items or people, Veelas are possessive and that doesn't exempt their mates in being possessive to them as well.


A/N: My writing is based on three things. Prompts from anyone and especially my plotbunny supplier, my current story flow that I'm hyped about Fleurmione hype), and lastly my moods/feelings. Am pissed off, sad and rejected. So I asked my supplier for a plotbunny and she gave me one to work on and here it is! This is done for merely three hours so please, please, please criticize all you want :p Oh and please do follow us in tumblr as we have a few one shots there that's not posted here in FFnet. :p

**My Supplier:** jean-isabelle-granger-delacour

**Mine: **zaki-kun

I always forget this part:

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter.. If we do, we would've written the ending as Hermione ending up with Fleur. :/

* * *

><p><strong>Property Of…<strong>

Veelas are known for their possessiveness over those they treasure the most. They tend to keep the things locked up in their private rooms or always with them all the times. But when it comes to the people they value the most? They stick with them like glue. They will be there for them in times of need, protect them, care for them, and treat them as family.

A Veelas' possessive nature is one affectionate gesture. A proof that you mean something in their lives.

That is unless you are their mate.

Their possessive nature multiplies over a hundred. Though they do not easily inflict any bodily or mental harm over anyone, they do make ways to ensure their mates are known as their prized possession.

Hermione Granger, the mate of the heir of the most prominent Veela family, found this out at the worst possible way.

After the second wizarding war, Hermione continued her studies and found a job in the Ministry as a high rank official in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures to continue her S.P.E.W. while she was travelling to check on the lives of different underprivileged non-humans, she came across the ex-wife of Bill Weasley at a café in France.

Fleur Delacour. The Beaubaxton champion during the Triwizard tournament, a well-known curse breaker of the French Ministry, and also the next in line to lead the European Veela clan.

The blonde recently broke her marriage with Bill for reasons unknown to everyone. The only person who knew is Bill himself and he did not tell even his mother of the reason for their annulment.

Hermione often wondered what made the blonde leave Bill. Sure her own relationship with Ron ended after the war as both of them did not agree on matters relating to her pursue of knowledge and her aim to be a part of the ministry. But Fleur Delacour? She cannot read the blonde as easy as the others, no matter how hard she tries.

Hermione approached the blonde who was glaring at a piece of parchment while holding a cup of coffee. She did not expect that from that day on, she found herself spending time with Fleur more than necessary.

She learned from Fleur, after casually spending time with her when they have free time, that Veelas have mates. And after six months since they first met, Hermione found out that she was Fleur's mate. At first she felt guilty for being the reason of wrecking the marriage of Bill but Fleur assured her that Bill understood it before they even got married.

She couldn't turn down Fleur's proposal to her after being in a relationship with the blonde for a year. She loves Fleur and the blonde loves her more than life itself. Though she kept it hidden from everyone aside her family and friends. Not because she's ashamed; she can shout it to the world if needed, but she just doesn't want people prying on her life like what they do with Harry's. Fleur was against this at first and with a deal of 'I'll tell if they ask', the blonde dropped their conversation about announcing their engagement to everyone outside their family.

But one thing that makes Hermione's brow twitch is Fleur's tendency to be possessive and jealous and to still feel the need of showing everyone she's hers. Especially now that they are engaged. Apolline did warned her about it but she did not believe it was true.

It was on the first month of their engagement that Hermione found how possessive Fleur is.

Hermione notices things around her. It became a part of her to be observant of her surroundings. And right now, she can see the people around her and some are snickering at her. There are those who stole glances at her, sighed in dismay; or those who have a look of discovery and congratulated her. She asked them why they we're congratulating her and they all gave her a wink and left her, giggling like school girls while the boys laughed proudly.

She was on her way to her office, new office, as she is now the Deputy Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, when he came across Harry. She called his attention – the boy was on his way to his office at the Auror Department, and the boy beamed him a wide smile.

"Really Hermione? We didn't know the extent of you being whipped but now it's crystal clear." Harry said, grinning at Hermione after their usual greetings. He patted the brunette lightly on her back and winked at her. "C'mon, I'll escort you to Fleur."

"Oh bloody hell! You too!? Hermione stepped back and glared at Harry. Her patience only be stretched for so long until it snapped. And Harry implying he also know what those she passed her by was enough for her patience to break. "What in Merlin's name is going on!?"She glared harder at Harry, giving off a deathly aura of magic towards the head of Aurors.

Harry was about to answer what Hermione was asking about when Ron suddenly apparated beside them and pointed out loudly what everyone's been talking about. "Since when did you let yourself be claimed so openly like that 'Mione?" He asked loudly, pointing at the shirt that Hermione wore.

The brunette was wearing a casual white polo shirt and fitted pants that she paired off with her chuck taylors. Being with the Delacours, she was taught by both Apolline and Gabrielle to dress fashionably, even when at work, hence she wore either expensive looking clothes or casual but fashionable clothing. She looked at where Ron was pointing at and then looked at the redhead with a quirked brow. "What are you pointing at?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other, then to the oblivious Hermione.

"Wait… You mean you can't see it?" Harry asked, looking at Hermione's shirt for a second and then to Hermione.

"Would I ask if I know what you two are talking about?"

Ron shook his head and ran his fingers over his messy hair. "Blimey. Fleur will be murdered."

Hermione looked at Ron and crossed her arms. She was now beyond annoyed at her two friends.

To make matters worse, another Weasley apparated beside Harry and let out a girlish squeal. Ginny Weasley. "Oh damn 'Mione! Since when did you approve of wearing Muggles couple shirts?" she asked with a wide grin on her face.

"What do you mean Muggles couple shirt!?" Hermione asked in pure horror. She never liked those blatantly items. Sure she can accept the couple's necklace, but shirts!? She looked at her poloshirt and still can't understand why her friends keeps pointing out she was advertising her relationship with Fleur.

"'Ya know? Those type of shirts that says 'I'm hers-I'm his' or in your case it should be 'I'm hers-She's mine' things. What does Fleur's say?"

"I know what a couple shirt is Ginerva." Hermione furrowed her brows. "What I'm asking is what all of you are saying. This shirt does not have any of those things. As you can see, it's a plain white polo shirt!" She hooked her index finger over the collar and pulled it forward a bit to emphasize what she was saying. There was nothing there to read.

"Are you saying you can't see it mate?" Harry asked, hoping that his friend would say no. To his utter horror, Hermione shook his head.

The Weasleys plus Harry all took a step back after Hermione answered Harry's question.

"What is it that you can see that I do-" Hermione stopped what she was about to say and snapped her fingers while nonverbally casting 'Aparecium' on her shirt. And her shirt finally revealed what she cannot see.

**'If found, please return to Fleur Delacour – fiancée.'**

Then to everyone's dismay, immediately casting 'protego' among themselves, there was a sudden 'pop' and Fleur Delacour apparating before them with a wide smile. She was wearing the same white poloshirt that Hermione was wearing, and approached the four wizards/witches in the middle of the hallway. "Ah! Bonjour everyone. W'at eez 'ze agenda for a meeting at 'ze middle of 'ze 'allway?" She asked with a cheshire cat smile.

"YOU!" Hermione looked at Fleur with an angry look on her face. Knowing that Fleur has something on her shirt as well, it was obvious at how Ginny snickered in the background, she once again casts Aparecium nonverbally and revealed what was written on the blonde's shirt.

**'I am Fleur Delacour.'**

"What in Merlin's name come to that head of yours to put this-" Hermione jabbed her sternum to show the written message across her shirt. "Warning label on me!?"

Fleur cupped her chin using her thumb and index finger as she leaned down to check on the writings across Hermione's chest. She smiled widely and nodded in appreciation. "Suc' a 'andywork I must say."

That was the last straw for Hermione. She reached out and grabbed Fleur's left ear and pulled her towards her office. But due to her rash actions, she forgot to cast a silencing spell, making her furious roar be heard by those within a fifteen feet radius of her office. Which means that her friends heard her threat to the most powerful Veela in the wizarding world.

"Fleur Isabelle Delacour! You will be sleeping outside our room tonight! If you ever found a way to break my charms, I'll go to YOUR mother's house!"

"But-"

"Don't 'but' me! You'll be sleeping anywhere but our room for three days or else!"

"Non!"

"You dare raise your voice Delacour?"

"N-no…"

The trio, Harry and the Weasley siblings, looked at each other with fear etched on their faces. Never before they heard the blonde Veela sounding submissive when it comes to Hermione. They all thought that it was Fleur who wears the pants in the relationship but after the whole banter, they have more respect to their friend than they will ever give.

"Who would agree with me that 'Mione will pull the old 'revenge' act?" Ginny broke the silence between the three of them. She watched the two boys slowly raised their hands, agreeing to her suggestion. "Oh I can't wait."

* * *

><p>After the whole 'shirt' incident, three days after to be exact, Fleur drilled in her mind to never pull the said prank again to her fiancée. Three days of no lovemaking with Hermione and the threat of the brunette running to her mother- she shivered at the thought. With the horrible incident, the part where she was banned from even touching Hermione affectionately, she buried the memories of it at the back of her head. Way, waaay back.<p>

Now on their second month of their engagement, only two more months before their wedding, Fleur was walking towards her office at the French Ministry Auror department, when she passed by one of her beautiful colleagues. The said colleagues, affected by her uncontrollable Thrall, stopped and called her attention. Being raised with proper manners and as her father points it, a gentlewomanly manners, she turned around and showed a charming smile at her colleague. _"Oui?"_

The French witch was about to tell how beautiful Fleur is when she stopped and looked at the long-sleeved designer clothing of the blonde. Her eyes went wide and apologized to Fleur for disturbing her and fled.

The blonde, surprised at the sudden action of her colleague, creased her brows and wondered what it was all about. Shrugging it off, she once again trudged towards her office when another colleague called for her attention. She greeted her colleague and the wizard returned it as well with a flirting smile until it faltered after looking at her. Like the first witch, the wizard nervously excused himself and turned around and left Fleur baffled. "'Zat was strange."

For the whole day, everyone she encountered – those who tried to flirt with her or even those she flirted with, all walked away with fear in their eyes. Leaving early for the day, she flooed to the British Ministry to see her fiancée.

Upon arriving to the British Ministry, those she passed by giggled and smiled at her. Some shook their head while snickering. At first she ignored it, until she passed by Ron with Harry that she finally asked what was happening.

"Uhhh…" Ron looked at his friend /boss, silently telling him to tell the blonde what they have noticed.

Harry looked at what was the whole commotion about and suddenly felt his blood run cold. It was déjà vu, he was sure it is. Awkwardly clearing his throat, he was about to answer Fleur when he saw Hermione coming their way. "Uhm, why don't we have 'Mione answer that." He said, pointing at Hermione who was now a few feet away from them.

Fleur's confused look now replaced by a bright smile upon seeing her beloved mate. She opened her arms wide and ran to Hermione, encasing her in a warm hug which the brunette returned frivolously. After the few second hug, she placed a kiss on Hermione's cheek and the brunette flicked her nose for her boldness. She merely took it as a playful gesture.

"So, how was your day love?" Hermione's smile was of conniving than an endearing one.

"Very unusual. People are ra'zer rude to laug' at me."

Hermione's smile curled up into a smirk. "I wonder why…" Behind her fiancée, she can see her two boys shaking their heads at her. They know what she did and she was proud of it. Fleur outed her out in the whole British Ministry, and she have to get back at her and her flirtatious habits when the blonde is in the French Ministry.

There was a 'pop' from behind Fleur and the blonde Veela turned to see who just apparated. Her ocean-blue eyes found a set of light-blue eyes staring back at her with a twinkle of mischief along them. "Gabby. Eet eez a surprise." She said upon seeing her sister standing before her.

"Hi Gabby." Hermione greeted her soon-to-be sister-in-law with a wave.

Gabrielle waved back to Hermione and turned to her older sister. "I 'eard 'ze news!" she said in a giddy manner. She looked at Fleur's body and her smile turned wider. "Oh lalala! Eet eez true!"

Fleur cocked her head in confusion. "W'at eez true?" Her sister pointed her chest. She looked down and found nothing of the ordinary from her designer clothing. Then she heard Hermione chuckle and Gabby girlishly giggle and the memories of her rather similar actions that she pulled over Hermione resurfaced. She took out her wand and tapped the tip of it over her shirt. "Aparecium." She said, revealing the letters that was printed on her shirt.

**'Property of HERMIONE GRANGER'**

Fleur's eyes widen at what she read and turned to Hermione and complain on the sneaky, unoriginal prank played on her. But Hermione's smirk didn't falter and made a twirling motion with her right index finger. Puzzled, she looked at Gabrielle who held a muggle smartphone with an image of her back with another set of words written on her clothing.

**'Look at her arse and I'll hex you wherever you are'**

"That explains the owls from the French Ministry about the mysterious hexes over some men and women." Harry said tiredly.

Hermione, with a wicked smile on her face, raised her hands in chest level, showing a surrender gesture. "I have nothing to do with it. You have nothing against me. And I have an alibi of staying at my office the whole day."

Out of the blue, someone wolfwhistled and called out Fleur's sexy figure, not knowing who the blonde and the group are. Instantly, the words on Fleur's back glowed and out of nowhere, a flock of canaries appeared and chased the bold person who whistled at Fleur.

Harry groaned while Ron stood in his place, frozen in fear at the sight of the canaries.

Fleur on the other hand snatched the phone from Gabby and looked at it closely. Instead of being angry like Hermione, she smirked and threw the phone to her sister who caught it with ease. "You know, _ma chérie,_ 'zere is ano'zer way for me to s'ow you are mine." She smiled like a cheshire cat and pulled Hermione to the nearest empty room, leaving the two boys and Gabby.

The next day, until their wedding day, Hermione will never forget how possessive Veelas are and how their mates can be possessive as well. And how she now have a drawer full of scarves and turtle neck shirts to prove it.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm working on BTL still so please don't give up on it.. I'm not :) And as a side note, my two bumbling Fleurmione friends and I are working on a multi-chapter Fleurmione fic. It will be posted before the month of November ends. I hope you will like it since we're all giddy while working on it. :)

Now that I vented out a small portion of my moodswing,,, gotta work now! -InZane-Zaki-


End file.
